Wątek forum:Dyskusja o serialu/@comment-24319911-20160809140838/@comment-30473107-20170124171141
Chciałbym wam przedtawić pewną teorię. Tak wiem, mamy osobny nowy temat do teorii ale ta jest o Starco, więc przedstawię ją tutaj. A mianowicie zakłada ona, że Marco ma crash na Star ale kostka tego nie wychwyciła, czy jest to możliwe? Mam nadzieje, że uda mi się was przekonać. Do dzieła zatem. Kluczowe tutaj będą dwa odcinki. Sleepover oraz Gift of the card a w malutkim stopniu Blood Moon Ball. A zatem, przejdźmy do momentu, w którym Star pokonuje kostkę, mówi ona wtedy, że nie wszystko jest białe albo czarne. I my przyjmiemy, że dla kostki coś jest albo białe albo czarne, tak lub nie, prawda lub fałsz. Ok przejdźmy teraz do pytania o ulubiony kolor. Dla Star był to żółty. Jednak później zmieniła ona zdanie. Jak więc możliwe, że Star tak łatwo zmieniła zdanie, a kostka to zaakceptowała? Tu się kłania to czego kostka nie rozróżnia, "kolory uczuć". Nie będę tu używał kolorów tęczy, żeby było łatwiej wam przekazać moje myśli, uznajmy że im coś jest bardziej szare, czyli bliżej czarnego to dla kostki będzie to prawdą. Teraz kolor niebieski, czyli druga odpowiedź Star. Żeby ten kolor stał się nagle jej ulubionym, to wcześniej musiała go już bardzo lubić. W skali uczuć, zółty był minimalnie bliżej czarnego ( mam nadzieje, że rozumiecie o co mi tu chodzi :D). Więc pod wpływem jakiś bodźców, niebieski mógł łatwo wskoczyć nad zółty, a więc kostka uznała to za prawdę. Pozostańmy dalej przy kolorach. W odcinku Gift of Card, Marco musi znaleść przedmiot, który pragnie. Udaje mu się znaleść fioletowy portfel i mówi, że to jego ulubiony kolor, a w odcinku Sleepover mówił, że to czerwony jest jego ulubionym. A zatem mamy tu identyczną sytuację jak u Star. Marco już wcześniej w jakimś stopniu musiał lubieć fioletowy, żeby ten mógł łatwo stać się jego ulubionym. Co więcej, pod koniec odcinka, znowu zmienia ulubiony kolor na niebieski. A karta, która wykrywa to czego Marco pragnie najbardziej akceptuje jego wybór. I to byłyby dowody na to, że dla kostki tylko jedna rzecz jest prawdą(w skali uczuć ta bardziej szara, bliżej czarnego) No dobra ale jak to wszystko ma się do tego, że Marco ma crash na Star? Tu powtórzę teorię , że Marco miał crash na Star, ale na koniec odcinka słysząc słowa "I dont need a hero, I need a firend" Marco trafił do friendzone i się z tym pogodził. (oczywiście nie musiał rozumieć swoich uczuć). Te uczucie do Star zostało ale w jakimś stopniu osłabło. Gdy weźmiemy tą skalę uczuć, crash na Star zbliżył się bardziej do białego, a uczucie, które ma do Jackie jest teraz bliższe czarnego niż te do Star przez co kostka uznaje je za prawdę. Na dodatkowy dowód tej teori, przedstawie jak się mają sprawy u Star. Ona ma również dwa crashe. Na Oskarze (wakacyjna, przelotna miłość) oraz na Marco (ta prawdziwsza mimo że Star tego nie rozumie). Star wydaje się, że zakochała się w Oskarze jednak te uczucie jest mniej czarne niż te na Marco. Ale dlaczego miałoby tak być? Jeśli Starco ma mieć sens, to uczucia u obu osób muszą być "budowane". U Star już to to się dzieje. Ale gdy u Marca nie zbuduje się uczuć, to finał w stylu "Kocham Cię" " Ja Ciebie też" będzie mało wiarygodny. Dlatego tu już mamy małe podstawy uczuć u Marco. Oczywiście będą musiały one wskoczyć na wyższy poziom. Jak może do tego dojść? Np, Star zacznie się z kimś umawiać, a Marco, który ma te podstawy, zacznie się robić zazdrosny (bez tych podstaw, zazdrość byłaby mało wiarygodna). Może też zdażyć się ten przypadkowy pocałunek, o którym już nie raz wam pisałem. Wtedy uczucie do Star przeskoczy lub zrówna się z tym do Jackie, a Marco stanie się zdezorientowany. I tak oto zacznie się prawdziwe budowanie Starco. Co wy na to? Mam nadzieje, że rozumiecie o co mi chodzi :)